A Wonder in Life
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: A short one-shot about Kagami having a not so innocent crush on Kuroko. Maybe Kuroko's not as innocent as people thought he is. Chptr 2 up! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A wonder in life.**

What exactly was going in that head? Those expressionless eyes stared at others, observing and studying people's effectively. The words coming from him were always sharp and unwavering. His flexible movement, there's that white strip of skin under that shirt, _sweet_!

_Oh_, _he's looking straight at me_.

"Bakagami, Focus!"

"Eh?"

"Kagami, the ball!"

"EH?"

The last thing he saw was a blur of orange coming at him in an unbelievable speed, straight into his face, hitting him out of conciousness. And he heard his teammates shouting his name before he slipped into darkness.

"Kagami-kun!" Ah, that sweet voice.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"Gahh!" The hamburger fell down from his hand. He turned his head to the voice and glared at the owner with the intensity of a tiger ready to kill a certain blunet. "K-Kuroko! Stop scaring the living hell out of me!" He started pointing his finger to the boy in front of him. "Anyway, stop following me already! Are you a stalker-"

His mouth was closed with that pale white hand. Kagami had the first class chance to whiff that sweet vanilla scent from the pale hand. Does it taste sweet too? "Shhh, Kagami-kun, stop shouting already. We're in public you know."

"Mff-Ghrmmmppphhhh!"

"Does your head still hurt?" The cold hand suddenly touched his still reddened bump, making him flinched. "Your face is red; I guess that ball really hit you hard huh?"

He pulled the hand roughly and panted. "I can't breathe damn it!" Trying to hide the blush that he had, he turned away from the blunet. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Kuroko could hear the obvious scowl the red head had even when he couldn't see his face. "Well, I sat here first you know."

Why are you so invisible damn it!

"Anyway," Kuroko took his vanilla milkshake and started playing the straw with his lips, still oblivious that a pair of red eyes was staring at it. "You seem kind of off today. Are you having any problem, Kagami-kun?"

Yeah. You obviously! Stop playing with the straw already! "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Right." Kuroko put down the milkshake and started twirling the straw with his finger. "You want my milkshake?"

"What?"

"Cause you keep on staring at them since a while now." Was he being too obvious? Mental note; keep your eyes away from anything invisible. Is that even possible?

"Ye-yeah," Play cool Kagami. "Suddenly feels like I could get one of those." Play cool.

Kuroko blinked his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Then, you want to try mine?" Kuroko held out his cup to Kagami.

Suddenly, Kagami slammed both his hand hard on the table, shocking everyone in the restaurant. Some started whispering something and some were terrified by the murderous aura the red head is giving out. But most were amazed by how the boy in front of him stayed in his place. His baby blue eyes blinked questioningly.

"That would be an indirect kiss, did you know that?!" Was what Kagami was about to spurt out at Kuroko but none of the words came out right. His face reddened more, almost matching his wild-like red hair.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Screw this. I'm out of here!" Kagami took his bag and stomped out of the restaurant, leaving Kuroko alone on his seat with the leftover hamburgers he didn't managed to eat. A few seconds later, Kuroko heard a scream of frustration and a loud bang, like something was thrown hard into the wall outside the restaurant.

Kuroko turned back to the vanilla shake despite of the rising whispers around him and started humming into the straw.

'So cute.'

* * *

Just want to write something simple and short~

Hope you guys like it~ :)

Disclaimer: Don't own KnB, If I did, I'd died of blood loss while drawing more yaoi of them...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagami-kun."

The red head choked on his lunch and was now gasping for air. His hand flailing to get the bottle of water he put on his side. However, it was futile and his face started getting redder.

"Here." Kuroko, in an act of generosity helped to hand the bottle of water which was then grabbed swiftly by the bigger hand.

"Damn it Kuroko, can't you just appear normally?!"

"I was here the-"

"No you wasn't here the whole time!"

"I'm just joking. But I was here for a while now really."

"Then quit with your joke, it suck!"

"Haa..." Kuroko took out his lunch much to the redhead's horror. Is he going to eat here too? The smaller boy's lunch was a mere sandwich and a box of milk. It was no wonder really for the small sized boy.

"You're gonna be short forever eating like that." Kagami (tried to) ignore the way Kuroko was playing with the sandwich by using his lips, as if the smaller boy was savoring the very taste of it.

"You're going to get fat eating hamburger everyday."

"I won't and it's normal for us! Beside, you're eating much too little, that's why you're just this tall!" Kagami waved his hand up to his chin, grinning with pride and an obvious mocking in his voice. _Take that, Kuroko!_

Kuroko merely blinked at him, but the red head could see a twitch of annoyance, almost seemed invisible to naked eyes. "I'm hurt Kagami-kun. You're mean."

Kagami banged his head as Kuroko turned and seemed pouting at his words. He needed to get his insanity back! A mantra of curse was released as he held his head, groaning at the unbearable pain.

'I did not just think he was cute!'

"Are you okay?" The red head held out his hand to the blue haired boy, gesturing the other to ignore his act.

"I'm fine! I needed to stretch my neck, that's all." _Great. Lame!_

"Okay." It was pretty obvious that Kuroko wasn't really falling for that. Maybe it was an act of politeness? "Anyway, I was wondering, can I come for a sleepover tonight?"

In a whim, the hamburger he was holding on was squished in his twitching big hand.

"My parents are having a flu and they told me to settle down on in my friend's house. So I was wondering if I could just stay for the night...Kagami-kun?"

Sleepover? As if him and Kuroko? At night. At his house. Alone.

Hell no! "Yeah, sure..."

Kuroko brighten up, though it doesn't really showed much on his face. "Thank you. I'll just tell my parents and bring my extra clothes..."

The red head was no longer hearing anything as he banged his head to the imaginary wall. Stupid mouth!

So here they were, two boys seemingly impossible but managed to settle themselves on the single bed, covered with the same warm blanket. Alone. Kagami blamed Kuroko for his cursing days. It was getting really colorful each and everyday he spent with the phantom member.

* * *

"I feel lonely."

He shifted uncomfortably at the narrow space available on his barely single bed. It was an unbearably cold night, his body was aching after the long day of training.

"I felt abandoned, it's cold."

His eyebrows twitched. It was really getting into him. Damn it!

He cursed in his mind. Like a mantra. "Damn it Kuroko, Shut up!"

The words came out anyway. He pushed his body closer to the edge. The blanket almost opening up, reveling his body to the coldness of the night.

"Kagami-kun is cold."

The tone was monotonous, however, he could feel how the latter was teasing him.

"Of course it's cold, it's winter!"

"I didn't mean it literally."

Kagami frowned as he tried to shift farther away from the body heat. It was cold but he'd rather save his sane mind. This really was too much for him.

Curse his raging teenage hormones!

"Kagami-kun."

"What?"

"You know, people say that by sharing body heat, it could warm you up really fast."

Wha..

"Do you want to try it?" _What do you mean you want to try it?!_

"Ne, Kagami-kun. Are you listening?" He could feel the small body shifting closer to him. A small hand touching his back, making him flinched at the sudden touch. It was warm. Maybe if he could just shift closer...

"Gaahh!" The red head shot out from his bed, grabbing the extra pillow he had and ran out of his bedroom.

_DAMN IT!_

Kuroko laid on the single bed alone. He could hear the other grumbling and stomping to the living room. He pulled the blanket up, covering his blushing face.

And he hummed to himself.

'I should really stop teasing him.'

* * *

Yeah! I just saw a really cute comic strip of Kuroko sneaking up to Kagami and silently making Kagami hugging him. Kuroko's face was priceless I say! Damn it this cute couple!  
The idea just struck to me, and it was pretty short. Lame. I know.

Anyway, hope you guys like it. :'D

Review please? :9

Forgive my mistakes... And I DON'T OWN~


End file.
